


黑船

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Summary: 也许敦刻尔克的经历是一次妄想
Relationships: Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk), Collins/Peter Dawson (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 1





	黑船

窗子外面黑沉沉的，楼下门廊的一盏灯在十一点半就已经熄了，汤米像条黄貂鱼一样平瘫在床上，被单潮乎乎地卷在一条腿上，他懒得甩开。几步开外的另一张单人床上窸窸窣窣响个不停，汤米忍受了至少一个小时，然后抬起沉重的眼皮，在房间微弱的光线里看着那一团形似阿历克斯的东西翻来覆去。  
还有什么比一场迟迟不愿降临的大雨更让人心烦呢？不肯痛快地降下，也不肯识趣离开，一连三天，他们在旅行中见不到太阳。法国滨海的镇子里，热量在低垂的阴云和地面之间找不到出路而渐渐积蓄，房间是一只炉上的锅子，慢慢将他们蒸熟，把蕴藏生命力的汁水榨空。白天里他们几个懒洋洋地走过海滩，远眺海峡另一边隐约可见的一条白线，彼得把衬衫脱下来扎在腰上，背心松松垮垮挂在白色的肩膀上，汤米看见柯林斯远远地走在前面，一直到沙滩尽头的海岬，他都没有回头看彼得一眼；彼得和乔治还有活力，一边走一边说个不停，他有没有留意到柯林斯呢？  
原本汤米也没看出那些有意无意的回避背后有什么特别的意味，他甚至没有察觉它们的存在，在某些方面他是一个迟钝的人。当某一天独处时，阿历克斯盯着他的眼睛、状若无意地点破那两个人之间的微妙气氛，他起初觉得荒谬，而阿历克斯一反常态地没有争论下去，只是叼着吸管哼了一声然后移开了视线，杯子里的饮料早就喝完了。但后来，他止不住反复咀嚼阿历克斯的话，惶恐地发现它们都得到了印证，他越想推翻它，眼前所见就越是证明它的确凿无疑，他被迫学会了一种阅读方式。许多问题早已有了答案，他仍忍不住去思考：粘滞的目光意味着什么，在交汇前移开的目光又意味着什么？喉结滚动时咽下了什么样的话语？瞳孔映出的是海的颜色还是另一人眼睛的颜色？那些轻轻抚过某个人留下的杯子的手指，是否也是被那个人无意触碰而紧张收回的手指？而许多的问题最终也可能归结于唯一的一个：他究竟为何凝视你的眼睛？  
问题像一群飞蛾在脑海里盘旋，他昏昏沉沉地酝酿睡意，于是飞蛾翅膀的碎片簌簌落下来，彼得和柯林斯，约会，爱情片，空空的饮料杯，抵在鲜红下唇上、咬痕清晰可见的吸管，形状完美的瞳仁。他无法睡着，闷热是一个原因，胡思乱想也是一个原因，另一张床上翻来覆去的阿历克斯是又一个。  
汤米睁开了眼睛看着阿历克斯，或者说疑似阿历克斯的那一团物体。他的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，屋内的物品逐渐从黑色的浓雾里走出来，他辨认出了打开的窗帘，椅子，浅色的床单，还有趴在上面的阿历克斯的后背，微微扭曲，似乎正歪着头。  
“你醒了？”阿历克斯的黑影说，完全没有压低声音。  
汤米闭上眼，没出声。过了一会儿，他又听到一阵窸窣，再睁开眼时，穿着短裤的阿历克斯站在窗前，把窗户打开到最大，然后走回来把自己仰面摔到床上。“汤米，”他又叫，“我睡不着——”  
大开的窗户并没有带来凉爽，汤米动了动汗湿的脑袋，应了一声：“你动来动去的，吵得我也睡不着。”  
“太闷热了。”  
“不是只有你一个人觉得。”  
有一会儿阿历克斯停下了抱怨，专心地把被单踹到脚下去。他朝着汤米翻过身，背对着窗外黑沉沉的天，汤米等着他继续开口，他却一直静静呼吸着，毛茸茸的深色卷发颤巍巍地起伏，他知道阿历克斯没睡着，正在等着自己说点什么。他在脑袋里搜索了半天，说：“闷得像个罐头。”  
黑暗中传来笑声，汤米再迟钝也听出了其中嘲笑的意味，他知道自己这句话说得有多笨拙。阿历克斯说：“你在罐头里住过似的。”汤米无声地剜了他一眼，在黑暗中全无作用。阿历克斯又说：“像最底层船舱里。你坐过船吗？”  
汤米坐过船，泰晤士河上的小船，没有顶棚，只容得下几个人。对于阿历克斯所说的那种他只能去想象。他想象着自己在一条大船的底层船舱里，这是一艘年老的驱逐舰，他曾经在博物馆里看见它的照片，在服役的第二十四年，就在外面的大海上，在不足十公里以外，在这个夜里，警觉号的幽灵在黑色的海面上漂泊。他在数百名英国小伙子中间，舱门紧闭，人们共享闷热的、掺杂了油味和汗臭味的空气。“我在想象。”他对阿历克斯说。  
“你想象了什么？”  
汤米歪头，对着阿历克斯的影子。“撤退。”  
他料到了阿历克斯会对他这种孩子气的幻想和老派的情怀嗤之以鼻，阿历克斯放肆地嘲弄了他一会儿，然后静静躺在床上，汤米想他可能无趣地睡了。他继续想着驱逐舰，想着那里可能会有的护士小姐、毛毯和热茶，还有甜得腻人的果酱面包——可是他一个劲地把面包塞进嘴，他几天没吃东西了。所有人都在船里吗？阿历克斯在他身边，彼得和乔治呢？柯林斯呢？  
有阿历克斯和他留在一起，在这个憋闷的铁罐子里，多烦人啊，阿历克斯大口嚼着面包，腮帮鼓起，额角油亮亮的，他为什么要和这个人困在一起呢？可是当船身颠簸时，他的胸口会隔着救生衣和阿历克斯的胸口相抵，也许阿历克斯会扶住他的肩膀，他们倚靠在对方身上才能不摔向钢板钉成的地面。  
突然，阿历克斯又发出了声音。“你还在船里吗？”他问。  
汤米顿了顿。“在。”  
“我呢？”  
“也在。”汤米吞咽了一下，想了想又说：“和我呆在一起。”  
他的语气十分不确定，但阿历克斯似乎非常满意。“船舱里真闷啊。”他说。  
“等到了多佛我们就可以下船了。我们可以回家。”  
“外面的海水多凉快啊！”阿历克斯充满渴望地说。“就在好几层钢板外面，可我们碰不到。多佛——鬼知道我们能不能回家，你知道有多少船在外面的海上被击沉了吗？空袭啊，鱼雷啊......”  
汤米想象着海面上划开的波澜，鱼雷在漆黑的水下接近他们，而他们毫无察觉。他咬着嘴唇，船身猛烈地震颤起来，他们站立不稳，海水猛烈地灌进来，挤压他们的肺部。  
“鱼雷，”他说，“我们的船被鱼雷击中了。”  
“真见鬼。”  
“是啊。”  
阿历克斯动了动，他说：“见鬼的舱门在哪？”  
“我看不见，太黑了。”  
“得有个人在外面把舱门打开。有这么个人吗？”  
“也许有？”  
“别傻了，必须有这么个人，不然我们小命都没了。谁和我们一起来的？”  
“我没看到彼得他们。”  
“真要命，他们在哪？”阿历克斯紧接着又说：“彼得在他爸的小船上呢，乔治也在。他们在海峡那头，离咱们远着呢。”  
“柯林斯呢？”汤米问。  
“柯林斯——我想不出来他也能像咱们这么狼狈。”阿历克斯说。“他不像个步兵，除非是军官，可能是个海军——我知道了，他是个飞行员！”他把两手在空中猛地一拍。“行了，他在天上，彼得和乔治在地上，我们俩在水里泡着，要是没人打开舱门我们就要淹死了。”  
汤米吸着空气，似乎感到带着油味的海水压迫着他的鼻腔，他飞快地想着，给他们创造一个拯救者，可他想不起哪张面孔来。也许就是他了，旅店里那个沉默的法国男孩，他从不和他们说话，但总是善意地拿来干净的冷毛巾和水。“舱门打开了，”他说，“是那个法国人。”他们不知道男孩的名字，于是总是称他为“那个法国人”，男孩的眼睛很大，看上去很容易受惊。  
“他啊。”阿历克斯咕哝着，不知道是不是不情愿。他对法国人有点莫名其妙的敌意，正如法国人对汤米有着毫无理由的善意。法国人或许正是不愿处在一船想要揍他的英国人中间，又或许是保持着警觉，不愿离开视野开阔的甲板，他离开了他们俩，独自留在外面。阿历克斯拖着声音说：“他肯定是跟着你上船的。”  
汤米没回答，他还在想着透出水面的第一口呼吸，阿历克斯又接着说：“你在哪捡到他的？”  
是在海滩上。他是队伍里唯一一个幸存者，在德国人的子弹前头跑过花园，跑过商店，跑过法国人的街垒，一刻不停地跑，直到来到敦刻尔克的海滩上。他渴得要命，穿着一身不合身的英军制服的法国人递给他一个水壶。  
阿历克斯静静地听着，似乎很不耐烦。“你应该遇见我。”他说。  
“你在船上呢。”  
“那你应该和我一起上船。”  
汤米想着他的话，不知道是否应该把它掰开来一点一点回味。他想起某个白天里阿历克斯紧盯住他的模样，吸管上的齿痕，那双嘴唇里毫不在意地吐出的咒骂，被彼得和乔治兜头浇了一桶海水而湿漉漉的头发。他说：“我把你从水里捞出来。你落水了，在船舷和防波堤中间，要不是我，你早就被压成苏格兰花格布了。”  
对面的床上，阿历克斯笑起来，他的影子在抖动。“你救了我的命啊，汤米。”他笑得很开心，难得没有讨人嫌的意味。  
警觉号的幽灵沉没了，他们在想象中扒着一艘救生艇漂到岸边，等待下一艘船出现。阿历克斯又面向汤米侧卧了，他的手臂伸得很长，从床沿搭下来悬在他们中间。  
“有船吗？”阿历克斯问。  
“我不知道。”  
“我们刚才在哪上岸？”  
“不知道。”  
阿历克斯叹气。“真要命，我们可能在敌占区。得找个地方藏起来，德国佬可不讲情面。”  
汤米感到额头被自己的头发抚过，空气开始流动，窗外还是静谧的黑夜。他说：“我们去找条船。”  
他们会幸运地再找到一条船，蜷缩在船舱里，等待潮水将他们托起，横渡海峡。“我的耐心不多了。”阿历克斯说。“我想回家。”于是汤米想着他在船舱里向每个人发脾气。“船为什么还不浮起来？”  
“我们太重了。”汤米说。  
“得丢掉些东西。”阿历克斯自然地接上。“绳子，铁锚，箱子，统统丢掉。”  
汤米似乎看见他把压舱物抬起来，从上方的入口丢出去，高低步兵的上衣短小，露出参差的白衬衣，底下是一小截浅色的腰，在幽暗的船舱里显出微微的亮色，那颜色像什么呢？他专注地想着。像黑夜里朦朦胧胧的白色月亮。这时房间里闪过一道白光，过了一两秒钟，隆隆的雷声从远处传来。  
“打雷了，汤米！要下雨了！”阿历克斯兴奋地说，几乎在床上弹起来，他跳下床，跑到窗边，深深吸了两口潮湿的空气。汤米终于动起来，爬起来走向窗边。空气中传来暴雨来临前特有的味道，而阿历克斯身上有旅馆提供的洗发水的怪异味道，汤米压抑着自己的呼吸声。他看不清，但他知道阿历克斯正侧站在他左后方，上身探出来倾向窗口，左臂倚在窗框上，这个姿势也许正像一幅盾牌包拢着他，阿历克斯的脸就在他的额角旁边。外面依然什么都看不见，但他们仍然站在窗前，迟疑着，一动未动，呆立着面向窗外的混沌。  
这是一种难言的感觉，想要跳开、远远退到房间另一边，又想要久久地留在这里、哪怕时间为此停住，两种相反的念头拉扯着他，可汤米并不知道这些想法是怎样诞生，又是怎样顽固地扎根在他的头脑中。他们都未作出选择，或者这已经是一种选择。  
雷声还在间或传来，在不时闪过的白光中，汤米发现自己扶着窗台的手与阿历克斯腰侧之间的距离不足一指。又是一阵雷声，汤米轻轻地说：“德国佬来了。”  
阿历克斯说：“我们在船里呢，他们看不见。”他的声音也很轻。  
“要是他们的子弹多得用不完呢？他们会拿我们的船当靶子。”  
阿历克斯想了想。“我们还是快点让这倒霉的船浮起来吧。”他停了一下，又接着说：“人太多了。要我说，就多了那一个法国人。”  
汤米很是无奈：“你干嘛对他那么刻薄？”  
“我就是想对他刻薄。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“能怎么办？又不能把他扔出去喂枪子。快点涨潮吧。船都快要被打成筛子了，我们还能浮起来吗？”  
有冰凉的水滴在他们脸上，下雨了。阿历克斯把手伸出窗外触碰雨水，上半身隔着短袖衫似有似无地碰到汤米的小臂。漏水的小船在上涨的潮水中摇晃，雨势越来越大。  
“漏水的破船漂不到多佛。”阿历克斯沮丧地说。“我们又要弃船了。”  
他们在海洋中央漂泊，五月末的海水冰冷刺骨，四处都是无边的水，冒着烟的船只的残骸。他们身在哪里？阿历克斯在哪里？他还能看得见阿历克斯吗？汤米在水中挣扎，急促地说：“你在哪？”  
这时他的手腕被握住了，起初有点迟疑，然后坚定地握紧。“这儿，”阿历克斯说，“我抓住你了。”他们漂在船的残骸之间，摇摇欲坠的世界奇异地安定下来，充斥着气味，水的触感，和平静的、死亡的意识。  
“你相信奇迹吗？”过了一会儿，汤米说。  
阿历克斯在黑暗中看着他，说：“你能给我奇迹吗？”  
他的心脏奇怪地悸动，在阿历克斯的手握住的地方，血液变得喧躁，他看见一条小船从夕阳的光辉中驶来，自己躺在甲板上，精疲力尽，却像解脱一般轻松。“彼得他爸爸的船会接我们回家。”汤米说。  
“我们一起？”  
“一起。”汤米咬着下唇，他必须飞快地说，话语才不至于被困窘扼杀。“一起被捞上船，一起躲过空袭，一起看白崖，一起在码头上岸，然后坐上火车回家。”  
阿历克斯的拇指在他的手腕上轻蹭，鼻息靠近汤米额角附近的头发。他们听了一会儿雨的声音，然后阿历克斯带着粗暴的爱意揉了揉他的头发，放开了他。  
他们关了窗，各自回到床上躺下。阿历克斯像撒娇一样说了声晚安，大颗雨水敲击着玻璃窗，汤米却觉得自己将享受一次从未有过的绝佳睡眠，他很快睡着了，期待着再次醒来时走进一段崭新的生活。


End file.
